Pure
by coldandwarm
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP. Conrart/Yuri, Shori/Yuri. Yuri has broken up with Wolfram, allowing him and Conrart to act on their feelings. But will the soldier's impeccable sense of honor and duty get in the way? And Shori seems very determined about something.
1. Chapter 1

**Reminders:** I'm not sure how Sir Weller's first name should be spelt. So I just decided to use Conrart when narrating and Conrad when writing Yuri's thoughts and dialogues that refer to him.

**PURE**

**Chapter 1**

Yuri allowed himself a subtle smile. He was now a young man of twenty-two. His black hair reached his neck, like Conrart's did when the soldier was younger.

It had been seven years since he first came to the Demon Kingdom and six since he chose to live as a Demon. To say that the young king still had a lot to learn would have been an understatement, but his enthusiasm was such a welcome reminder of his growth and accomplishments that it almost didn't matter.

The ten nobles were just as stern and he valued their opinion but he never let them forget his position. He was still extremely prejudiced in favor of diplomacy when dealing with unpleasant people regarding matters which were political in nature, though he would sometimes give orders to resort to more aggressive methods.

Everything else was pretty much the same. He would still go back to Earth occasionally, he still had an over-protective older brother, and his mother's curry was still the best he had ever tasted.

And then there was Wolfram, to whom he accidentally made a marriage proposal. Wolfram had been less than thrilled about his fiancé's evasiveness, and Yuri hadn't been happy about it either. He thought about it carefully and saw the blonde's point, and concluded that breaking the engagement was the only way to end their suffering, but he also knew that doing that wasn't going to be an agreeable affair.

_Then again, neither is our so-called relationship. And Conrad's been cold lately, too._

Conrart Weller had indeed been keeping his distance. It started when Yuri confessed to the brunette, and for a moment the younger man thought of nothing else but the priceless gleam in Conrart's eyes and of how perfect and utterly opportune that late afternoon was, until the soldier's seemingly overjoyed expression turned into a sad one, taking with it everything.

Yuri understood his hesitation but he still couldn't justify it. He mentally laughed at himself as he playfully rubbed the stone floor with his black leather shoes as though trying to put off a cigarette he just finished smoking, his hands in his pockets.

_Darn it, Conrad. Your intentions are just too pure. Jerk._

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**PURE**

**Chapter 2**

Conrart sat quietly as he polished his sword. He looked up and inhaled deeply. It was a fine weather, perfect for playing catch. The soldier sighed.

It had been a week in the Demon Kingdom since Yuri went back to Earth and while that prevented him from having more awkward moments with the king, during breakfast or when they simply bumped into each other anywhere in the castle, the last few days that Yuri had been gone did little to calm his mind.

"Sir Weller!"

The brunette stood up gracefully and turned to see a stomping, seemingly enraged Wolfram.

"Good morning, Wolfram," Conrart said, and smiled like he usually did, despite his troubles.

"When are you going to stop this nonsense?" Wolfram asked plainly, obviously demanding a quick answer.

"I'm sure I don't know what you-"

"Enough. I didn't come here for your Sunday manners and I didn't let that engagement turn to ashes just so you and that wimp can sulk before my eyes. Do something."

Conrart closed his eyes for a moment, and continued to polish his sword. "It's not that simple, Wolfram."

"STOP. WIPING. THAT DAMN SWORD!!!"

Conrart stopped, not because he was told to, but because he felt it was necessary, and gave his half-brother a pointed look. He had a feeling that their little conversation was about to get out of hand, but he stayed put, waiting for what Wolfram was going to say next.

Just a few meters away, hidden behind large plants, stood Ken Murata and Yozak. They watched with mild interest.

*******

Yuri remained seated after finishing his lunch and waited for the rest to do the same. Just before Miko could start collecting the plates and glasses, he stood up and gestured for his mother to stop.

"I'll take care of these, Mom."

Miko smiled. "That's sweet of you, Yu-_chan_. But call me Mama, okay?"

Yuri just smiled and nodded, used to his mother's fondness of the word. As his parents went up to their room, he began collecting and carrying the dishes over to the sink, completely unaware of the pair of eyes observing his every move.

"What's bothering you?"

Yuri looked at his brother and made a face before smiling. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Shori sighed inaudibly. "Wow. You HAVE matured. You sure have lost some of your excesses, but you're gonna have to put on a really good show if you want to convince me of something that doesn't have an ounce of truth in it. You're not even trying, you idiot."

Yuri could not retaliate. He focused his gaze on the table for a few seconds, his lips slightly curved.

_Can I really discuss this with Shori?_

Finally, he decided that the dishes could wait and took a seat across his big brother.

"I broke up with Wolfram."

Shori, despite himself, grinned and didn't care about being a little hysterical. Yuri was surprised but decided not to say anything about it.

"Well, that's good then!"

"No, it's not."

"What do you mean? I thought you hated the brat."

Yuri raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't hate him. I never did. I'm just not in love with him."

"And that makes your breaking up with him a bad thing?"

"Well…"

Shori listened on, only to be disappointed afterwards.

"I can't believe it."

"I know. It sucks. I wish I can just take back all the things I said to Conrad. Then I wouldn't feel so freaking stupid whenever he's around."

"That's not what I mean."

Yuri looked at him, expecting an explanation.

"Yuri, when will you learn that none of these people in the Demon Kingdom are right for you?"

The younger man blinked_._

_I ought to kick myself for ever thinking that Shori would just grow up._

"Thank you, I knew you'd understand." Yuri stood up hastily and started attending to the pile of dishes on the sink.

"You know I'm right. They may have good intentions but that doesn't mean they won't end up hurting you. Oh, for once in your life, listen to your big brother!"

Yuri rolled his eyes lazily and shook his head. "Yeah, said the dating simulation expert. Really, wonderful insight. Absolutely cliché. I mean, I don't suppose you've had a similar experience, and I honestly don't know if you intend to, so, of course you wouldn't be so keen on pointing out all the rotten aspects of my love life. 'Guess I was wrong, eh? My bad. It was a huge mistake to think that you could actually hel-"

"So you think I know nothing about being obsessed with someone who hardly notices you?" Shori asked, his left hand on the tiles of the sink. He was now standing close to his younger brother, which surprised the latter. Yuri took one step back.

"I can assure you, Yuri. I know plenty about it."

The teenager moved his face over to the left, his eyes still on Shori's face.

"For real? You're seeing someone? Right now?

Shori just stared at him for a moment in disbelief. _What a child, you are._ He sighed.

"Shori?"

The older man suddenly pressed his closed left hand on Yuri's head. "I keep telling you to call me Big Brother. Stupid Yu-_chan_."

_You have no idea, Yuri. I don't know if you ever will._

"Go back."

"Eh?"

"Go back to the Demon Kingdom and talk to that bodyguard of yours."

"He's not-"

"Whatever. Anyway, you know that's the only way to solve your so-called problem. And it's not like you can avoid him forever. That bastard's terribly fond of you. Go ahead, tell me I sound awfully predictable, but what do you want me to do? Hide my distaste?" _Don't count on it, baby bro._ Shori removed his hand from Yuri's head and decided to go upstairs to his own room.

Yuri just nodded and continued to wash the dishes.

_I guess those were the words I wanted to hear. Darn, I'm such a dork. I can't believe it had to come from Shori when I should have figured it out days ago._

"I'll be here."

"Eh?" _He's still there?_ Yuri turned around.

"If things don't work out, I mean. I'll be here. Stop looking so down. Your crappy expression infuriates me to no end." Shori finally decided to head for his room.

Yuri ignored the whiny remark and just smiled. "So who're you dating?"

Shori stopped walking, turned to glare at him, and then turned his back again to leave.

"Come on, you're supposed to tell me!"

"No, I'm not."

"Argh! Big Brother!"

That caught Shori's attention, and a second, friendlier banter between the two, began.

*******

"That was quite a mouthful, Lord von Bielefeld. Though I'm not quite sure if the things you said were really plucked from the pages of history, like you claimed them to be." It was Ken.

"I'm not an idiot. I know he's well-educated and has had more experience. They're accurate, all right? He definitely knows about them. He just needed a little recap. And aren't you supposed to be back on Earth with Yuri?"

"His Majesty the boyo will be fine there. There are stuff to attend to here at the castle. His Holiness was kind enough to lend him a hand here while he's there, nursing his poor little heart. I see you just finished doing the same for the captain. Do you think it worked or will you be doing more?"

"Tch. That idiot's way too obsessed with propriety for his own good. How I hate half-breeds."

"Aw, don't be such a meanie!" Yozak grabbed the blonde and rubbed his cheek with his, playfully.

"Lemme go! Damn half-breed! Argh!"

Ken snickered and adjusted his glasses. He took a look at the brunette soldier who was still standing there, minutes after Wolfram had left him.

_Man, I hope this works. I can't stand all this drama. Shibuya, you're getting pretty cozy over there. Hurry up and get back here!_

**To Be Continued**

*******

**Review Responses**

**aida135: **Thanks for the compliment. I noticed there are very few Conrart/Yuri fanfics here and wanted to add my own interpretation of their relationship.

**takara94: **You're right. Yuri does look like that in this fanfic but with a gentler expression. And his hair's shorter than when he's on Demon King mode, but longer than in the anime when he was fifteen. Thanks!

**ajj7sunhawk: **Yeah, he's really the opposite of imposing guys, though it would be fun to see him act like that. With a realistic reason, of course. Tee-hee.

**Sea Queen:** Yes, ever the gentle knight. That's how I've always seen Conrart. Too modest when it comes to the person he knows he wants all to himself. That's his flaw. Sometimes I find it charming. But he deserves to be a little selfish every now and then. He deserves happiness!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Do tell me what you think of it, please. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**PURE**

**Chapter 3**

Yuri clutched one of the throw-pillows as he sat on the couch with his legs crossed, intently watching the second half of the film Gone With The Wind. The current scene's effects on him were apparent, despite his best efforts to conceal them.

"_Can't we ever forget that day at Twelve Oaks?"_

"_Just think I could ever forget it, have you forgotten it? Can you honestly say you don't love me?"_

"_No, I…I don't love you."_

"_It's a lie!"_

Yuri felt Scarlett's frustration and tightened his grip on the pillow.

"_Even if it is a lie, do you think that I could go off and leave Melanie and the baby? Break Melanie's heart? Scarlett, are you mad? You couldn't leave your father and the girls…!"_

"_I could leave them, I'm sick of them, I'm tired of them!"_

"_Yes, you're sick and tired, that's why you're talking this way. You've carried the load for all of us. But from now on, I'm going to be more help to you, I promise."_

"_There's only one way you can help me. Take me away! There's nothing to keep us here!"_

"_Nothing…nothing except honor. Please Scarlett, please dear, you mustn't cry. Please, my brave dear, you mustn't…"_

"_You love me, you do love me…"_

"_No, don't, don't!"_

"_You love me!"_

"_We won't do this, I tell you, we won't do it. It won't happen again, I'm going to take Melanie and the baby and go."_

"_Just say you love me."_

"_All right, I'll say it. I love your courage and your stubbornness. I love them so much that a moment ago I could have forgotten the best wife a man ever had. But Scarlett, I'm not going to forget her!"_

"_Then there's nothing left for me. Nothing to fight for. Nothing to live for."_

"_Yes, there is something. Something you love better than me, though you may not know it…Tara."_

Yuri finally averted his gaze from the television as the character named Ashley indicated how important the land of Tara is to Scarlett by grabbing a handful of soil and giving it to her.

Yuri threw the pillow on the couch with just a bit more force than necessary, suddenly feeling ridiculous. He reached for the DVD player's remote and pressed the button with the square sign on it, but just before it stopped playing, he heard the heroine utter another line.

"_Yes, I…I still have this. You needn't go. I won't have you all starve simply because I threw myself at your head. It won't happen again."_

The young adult froze and felt desperate.

_Conrart may be extremely devoted to his duties, but he doesn't have someone like Melanie. He isn't betrothed. So I don't see any reason for him to worry about being seen as a disgrace. _

He paused and sighed._ Why did he reject me, then?_

_Wait. Doesn't he, really? I mean when I think about the face he made right after I told him about how I feel, I…I can't say I'm sure he doesn't…_

_Perhaps he thinks I might end up neglecting my responsibilities? _

Yuri imagined Conrart telling him, _"Yes, there is something. Something you love better than me, though you may not know it…the country."_

He shuddered at the thought.

_No, no, that can't be it. Conrad trusts me. He's shown it countless times!_

Yuri shook his head violently and took a deep breath.

_Ah, damn it! This isn't going anywhere!_

He then looked at the DVD player remote he had been holding and pressed the "Power" button, not bothering to retrieve the second disc of the film from the player. He grabbed the television's remote and turned that off as well, before rearranging the pillows on the couch. Finally, he picked up the now empty bowl of potato chips from the table and headed to the kitchen.

"Man, what an emotionally explosive movie," he said. _I guess it's about time for me to head back, too,_ he thought. Exposed, he felt.

*******

Conrart sighed as he looked out the window of his sensible room. It had been three weeks since Yuri left the Demon Kingdom and it worried him, despite Ken Murata's reassuring words. He was confident that the young king wouldn't do anything to hurt himself, but the idea that he may be depressed didn't appeal to him either.

_Yuri…_

The brunette soldier swallowed hard, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as images of a hesitant Yuri filled his mind. He sighed again.

The possibility of him being seen idle was close to nonexistent because of duties which he always gladly attended to. As such, he rarely had the time to entertain naughty thoughts or indulge in self-pleasuring activities. But now, alone in his room with thoughts of Yuri and his obligations temporarily forgotten, he simply could not help himself. He had his own needs, after all.

Slowly, he unbuttoned his trousers and began to caress what was beneath the underwear. A soft moan escaped his lips and he shivered. Different scenarios that he thought might produce a similar feeling played in his mind, one by one. This went on for several minutes until he was forced out of his little day dream by a knock.

With a slightly visible scowl that nevertheless looked uncharacteristic, he redid his trousers and proceeded to open the door. There, stood Dorcas.

"What is it?" Conrart asked plainly.

Dorcas noticed the subtle hint of annoyance and took two steps back before giving an apologetic look.

"P-Pardon the intrusion, Sir Weller, but Lord von Voltaire asked me to tell you that you're needed at the Original King's temple…"

Conrart merely raised his left eyebrow, which only made the younger soldier feel weak with intimidation. He scratched his head nervously.

"He said he was…told by Lady Uririke that King Yuri will be returning soon. T-That's all I know, Sir."

Conrart closed his eyes. _Thank goodness._

He looked at Dorcas, his dark expression, completely gone. "I understand. Tell them I'll be there soon."

"Very good, Sir," Dorcas said. Conrart closed the door.

_How peculiar,_ he thought. He sighed and walked away.

Conrart mentally berated himself for even thinking of fooling around even if it was just for a few minutes. With his composure regained, he left the room.

*******

_There, that should do it._

Fully dressed, Yuri put his right foot on the bathtub after filling it with water. But just before he could soak the rest of his body, the bathroom door opened and in, stormed his brother.

"What are you doing?"

"What lame thing are YOU doing? Here, let me take off your clothes."

Shori grabbed the lower part of Yuri's shirt and tried to lift it, but the younger of the two yanked it away from his hold.

"I'm fine!"

"Oh, come, Yuri! You can't be seriously thinking about doing this with your clothes on! Just let me handle it. I'll do a thorough job, I promise!"

He put his right hand on Yuri's nape to keep him from backing away and he used his left hand to remove the shirt, but he ended up tracing his brother's smooth stomach.

"I said I'm fine! And I'm not playing some stupid baby game, you idiot! I'm just going back!"

Shori's mind was a chaos. Here was an opportunity to carry out his plan to seduce his brother, but now that Yuri's purpose had been made clear, he no longer had an excuse to stay close to the boy, let a lone try to remove his clothes.

Yuri may have matured over the years but he was still naïve in many ways. If Shori acted as though he just thought Yuri was just being silly, taking a bath with his clothes on, that was what Yuri would think. Shori was family, and it is to Yuri's credit and disadvantage that he believes it to be a good enough reason to trust someone completely.

Two, five, seven seconds. Shori sighed audibly, his thoughts finally coherent. Resorting to his bossy Big Brother act was how he was going to handle Yuri for now.

"Well, why didn't you SAY SO?" He emphasized the last two words and gently squeezed Yuri's right hip with his left hand.

Yuri inhaled deeply before releasing a mousy groan and Shori cursed inwardly as he tried to refrain from doing anything foolish.

"I would have, if it hadn't been for your stupid enthusiasm!"

They began to feel pressure on the water beneath them and knew that they were now being pulled to the Demon Kingdom. Before either of them could say anymore, they were gone.

*******

Gwendal gritted his teeth and gave the approaching Dorcas a menacing look.

"Didn't I tell you to fetch Conrart?"

Dorcas stopped dead in his tracks and stood stiffly.

"I did, Your Excellency. He asked me to tell you that he'll be here soon."

Gwendal grunted, obviously dissatisfied. Dorcas sighed in relief as he lowered his head.

"DORCAS!!!"

He jumped at the sound of the familiar female voice calling his name. He turned around very slowly.

"If you have time to slack off, then help out with the lumber!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

He ran out the temple, and in his hurry he bumped into Wolfram, who was in an even fouler mood than usual.

"Get the hell out of my fucking way, or I'm gonna fucking destroy you, you hear?!?!?!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Wow, Gisella sure is working the men," said Ken, slightly amused.

"Yup," answered Yozak. "I was just there myself. It's proceeding well. I think they'll be done with the construction sooner than we expected."

"Awesome. I wonder what Shibuya will Say."

"About what?" asked Conrart, who just arrived.

"About time, you arrived." Gwendal stared at him icily.

Conrart smiled apologetically, explaining that he didn't waste any more time after he was told by Dorcas to come.

"Good, he should be arriving any minute. End this little game now."

Conrart didn't need to ask what he meant. He wasn't one to stall, after all.

_That's what I had in mind. Well, let's just see. _

"Tch, he better," interrupted Wolfram grumpily. "He can't even come up with a decent excuse to save his ass."

The brunette ignored the unpleasant remark. He had more pressing matters to think of, as he always told himself whenever he'd choose duty over the option to do something else.

Four more seconds passed and two heads appeared in the water.

Ken made a face. _Uh-oh. I didn't anticipate this. Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Nevertheless, he was the first to welcome Yuri back.

"Yo, Shibuya. And Shibuya's older brother."

He was greeted by a nod and a smile.

Shori didn't respond, his eyes on Conrart.

Ken squinted. _Hm. Well this should be interesting. I guess._

"Welcome back, Your Majesty," said Uririke as she bowed politely. Yuri nodded at her.

"What did you think you were doing, staying away for so long?! Have you no shame at all?! The whole country shivers with uneasiness at your prolonged absence, you pathetic excuse for a king!"

"Whoa, easy, Wolfram! I'm sorry! I was so…occupied that I forgot how five days in my world is equivalent to much more over here! Really, I'm sorry!"

"Shut the hell up, you wimpy clown!"

"Very charming welcome, Wolfram," said Gwendal. He turned to Yuri. "Now, Your Majesty, it is just as he says. You position is such that you cannot just leave as you please without a word and come back whenever you feel like it. I trust you are well aware of that rule."

"I am," was Yuri's firm answer, but not without a sheepish grin. He continued. "I'm really sorry, but I'm here now. I promise it won't happen again."

"Excellent. Then you are also aware that the papers you are to sign have piled up? Those who sent them are getting anxious."

"Y-Yes, I suppose they would have, huh…"

Gwendal looked at him for a second.

"We worked on what we could, but a lot of them require your signature."

"That was very kind of you. I'll work on them after I get cleaned up."

Gwendal nodded.

Yuri's thoughts began to wander again. He was back, and it was only a matter of time before he and Conrart met somewhere in the castle.

_What am I going to-_

"Your Majesty!!!"

"Gunter…?"

"Oh, you're back! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Gunter. It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, what a relief. I was starting to think you finally decided to leave for good, but that doesn't matter now. I'm glad you're back!"

"So am I," Yuri smiled half-heartedly, remembering the words of Gone With The Wind's heroine.

"_I could leave them, I'm sick of them, I'm tired of them…!"_

_How very tempting._

Ken on the other hand, made a subtle gesture to Yozak and the red head nodded.

"Well, I suppose it's time for the young master to get all powdered up. How about I accompany you to the bath, eh, boyo?"

"Sounds good."

"Well, alrighty, then! Come on!"

"I think I'll join you!" said Gunter with his usual enthusiasm. Gwendal and Wolfram turned to leave and Gisella and Uririke excused themselves.

As he was dragged off by Yozak with Ken tailing them, he saw Conrart standing a few meters from the pond, staring at him.

_Great. Now he's not even saying anything to me after I was gone for God knows how long._

The door closed with a loud thud. Conrart turned to look Shori in the eye.

"You want to talk to me, correct?"

Shori nodded. "Let's go."

Conrart let him lead the way. As they exited through the door, he bumped to an tired-looking dorcas.

"Oh, excuse me, Sir Weller, but have you seen Gis-"

He stopped when he saw the look on Conrart's face. He decided not to push it.

After the two men disappeared in the corner, Dorcas sighed for the third time that morning.

"What's with all of them today anyway? Why are they taking it all out on me…?"

He felt like crying.

**To be Continued**

*******

**Review Responses**

**Chintz Chairs: **That's what I had in mind for Yuri in this fanfic. After all, Conrart can't do all the chasing. Heh heh.

**takara94****: **I think I'll let the fanfic answer that question for you. :P

**Sea Queen****: **Yeah, it can be a little disturbing. Still, Shori is intelligent enough. He'll know how to handle his feelings. He can either tell Yuri the truth or just keep it a secret. Either way, he'd never force Yuri. Not his super adorable, baby brother! *_*

**jenni miko****: **You really think so? Thanks! Oh, Yuri doesn't smoke in this fanfic. He was just rubbing the stone floor with his shoes in annoyance in the first chapter. You know, like a mannerism. I just described it as similar to how someone might put off a cigarette that he or she just finished smoking. Sorry! ^_^

**mnmonroe****: **I'm absolutely convinced that Yuri and Conrart like, (like, like, like!) each other. Those subtle gestures and that understanding look they would sometimes give each other prove that. Their relationship has a quiet dignity that is never present in the Wolfram/Yuri scenes.

**pheecat****: **Oh my, thanks for your rich reviews! That REALLY made my day. =) Anyhow, I'm not very fond of Wolfram, but I suppose he does have his good points despite his bratty attitude. And no, he and Shori will not end up together. Heh heh. Ah, I'm so glad you liked Yuri's whiny thoughts in the first chapter. I can understand him though. If I remember correctly, he said in the anime that Conrart was perfect, and I agree with him. To learn that such a perfect man actually has some feelings for you, after you've just realized your own and to not be able to be with that man, well…it's frustrating. Haha. As for Shori, well, his feelings for Yuri was apparent in the anime, but not as much as Conrart's were. That, and I'm fond of him. So I guess there will be more of him in the next chapters. Tee-hee.

**Ling-Ling1567****: **Well, here it is. I hope you liked it. ^_^

**Raven Cactuar****: **I know. They make a gorgeous couple. (Sigh)

**Sillvog****: **Nope, they're not up to something. Well, not in this chapter anyway. ;)

**Miss Plague****: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Here's the third chapter. I'll try work faster. =)

Well, here it is, everyone. Chapter 3. I'm sorry for the long wait. But you know how busy we can all be. Again, thanks for the reviews. I hope you keep them coming! ^_^


End file.
